Marvel Adventures: The Infinite Wars
Synopsis It's either a prototype (a really big prototype), a sequel, or a finished model without the pages. For the original and still in development version check Marvel Adventures. Heroes (CDG) * The Cross-Dimensional Guardians ** Avengers *** Stark Industries **** Iron Man/Anthony "Tony" Stark ***** J.A.R.V.I.S. ***** Edwin Jarvis **** War Machine/Lt. Col. James "Rhodey" Rhodes **** Rescue/Virginia "Pepper" Potts ***** Friday *** The Hulk/Dr. Robert "Bruce" Banner **** Bereet *** Mastermind Excello/Amadeus Cho *** Red Hulk/General Thaddeus E. "Thunderbolt" Ross *** Black Widow/Agent Natasha Romanoff *** Thor Odinson **** Doctor Erik Selvig *** Captain America/Steven "Steve" Rogers *** Lady Thor/Jane Foster **** Darcy Lewis ***** Ian Boothby *** Hawkeye/Clint Barton *** Falcon/Sam Wilson *** Vision *** Quicksilver/Pietro Maximoff *** Scarlet Witch/Wanda Maximoff *** Giant-Man/Dr. Henry "Hank" Pym *** Wasp/Janet van Dyne *** Wasp/Hope van Dyne *** Spider-Man/Peter Parker *** Black Panther/T'Challa Udaku *** Captain Marvel/Carol Danvers *** Ant-Man/Scott Lang **** Ant-thony **** Luis **** Dave **** Kurt *** Mockingbird/Barbara "Bobbi" Morse ** United States Armed Forces *** United States Army **** Howling Commandos (Army) ***** Dum-Dum Dugan Flashback Mission) ***** Union Jack/Lord James Montgomery Falsworth (Flashback Mission) ***** Jim Morita (Flashback Mission) ***** Gabriel "Gabe" Jones (Flashback Mission) ***** Jacques "Frenchie" Dernier (Flashback Mission) **** Colonel Chester Phillips (Flashback Mission) **** General S. Scudder **** Lacy **** Private Brown **** Private Walter **** Bill Mantlo **** Greg Pak **** General Joseph "Joe" Greller **** General C. Bryant **** Major General William Gabriel **** Major Kathleen Sparr (Flashback Mission) **** Sergeant Michael Duffy (Flashback Mission) **** Joseph Rogers (Flashback Mission) *** United States Marine Corps **** Staff Sergeant Smith **** Staff Sergeant Logan **** Private Tilden *** United States Navy **** Admiral Jolnes **** Admiral Sandell *** United States Air Force **** Brigadier General Glenn Talbot **** General Cole **** Major General Meade **** Major Allen **** Major Meradith Tredwyck **** Captain Anderson **** Lieutenant Decker **** Timelord/Relay Commander Darren **** NASA ***** Will Daniels (Revived) ** S.H.I.E.L.D. *** Director Nicholas "Nick" Fury Jr. *** Field Director Phillip "Cheese" Coulson *** Agent Jasper Sitwell *** Agent Jackson *** Agent Garrett *** Agent Cale *** Agent Maria Hill *** Agent Tyler *** Agent 13/Sharon Carter *** Agent Cameron Klein *** Agent Felix Blake *** Agent Claire Wise *** Agent Benjamin "Benny" Pollack *** Agent Melinda May *** Agent Jemma Simmons *** Agent Leo Fitz *** Dr. Streiten *** Deathlok/Agent Michael "Mike" Peterson *** Agent Mack *** Agent Akela Amador *** Agent Quan Chen *** Agent Shaw "The Interrogator" *** Agent Victoria Hand *** Agent Delancey *** Doctor Nice *** Communication Officer Moore *** Agent Davis *** Doctor Goodman *** Agent Katherine Shane *** Agent Richard Lumley *** Agent Anne Weaver *** Doctor Jazuat *** Agent Antoine Triplett *** Agent Alpha *** Agent Beta *** Agent Chaimson *** Agent Jacobson *** Agent Jones *** Agent Baylin *** Agent Shade *** Agent Barbour *** Agent Eric Koenig *** Agent Isabelle "Izzy" Hartley **** Idaho *** Agent Noelle Walters *** Agent Billy Koenig *** Agent Sam Koenig *** Agent Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie *** Agent Lance Hunter *** Field Director Robert Gonzales *** Agent Anne Weaver *** Agent Tomas Calderon *** Agent Oliver *** Agent Case *** Agent Susanna *** Agent Gennady Markov *** Professor Sana Amanat *** Agent Roger Browning *** Agent O'Brian *** Agent Hart *** Agent Peterson *** Doctor Nicholas "Coop" Cooper *** Agent Hendricks *** Agent Lewis Seaver *** Agent Harris *** Agent Timothy "Tim" Maguire *** Agent Janice Robbins *** Agent Hank Thompson *** SSR **** Agent John Flynn (Flashback Mission) **** Agent Margaret "Peggy" Carter (Flashback Mission) **** Howard Stark (Flashback Mission) **** Agent Miller (Flashback Mission) **** Agent Wilkes (Flashback Mission) **** Agent Johnson (Flashback Mission) **** Agent Jack Thompson (Flashback Mission) **** Chief Roger Dooley (Flashback Mission) **** Agent Daniel Sousa (Flashback Mission) **** Agent John Flynn (Flashback Mission) **** Agent Ray Krzeminski (Flashback Mission) **** Agent Yauch (Flashback Mission) **** Agent Butch Wallace (Flashback Mission) **** Agent Mike Li (Flashback Mission) **** Agent Rick Ramirez (Flashback Mission) **** Agent Reese (Flashback Mission) **** Agent Messner (Flashback Mission) **** Agent Corcoran (Flashback Mission) **** Doctor Alex Doobin (Flashback Mission) **** Rose (SSR) (Flashback Mission) *** Secret Warriors **** Quake/Agent Daisy "Skye" Johnson **** Sparkplug/Agent Lincoln Campbell **** Agent José "Joey" Gutierrez ** Defenders *** Red She-Hulk/Elizabeth "Betsy" Ross *** Howard the Duck *** Doctor Stephen Strange *** Nighthawk/Jackson Norris ** Doc Samson/Dr. Leonard "Leo" Samson ** Asgardians *** Odin Borson **** Sleipnir **** Hugin **** Munin *** Sif *** Heimdall *** Warriors Three **** Fandral **** Hogun **** Volstagg *** Invanders **** Human Torch/Jim Hammond (Android) ** Carina Walters ** Guardians of the Galaxy (Modern) *** Gamora Zen Whoberi Ben Titan *** Rocket Raccoon/89P13 *** Groot *** Drax the Destroyer/Arthur Douglas *** Cosmo (Dog) *** Mantis ** Ravagers *** Yondu Udonta *** Kraglin Obfonteri *** Horuz ** Nova Corps *** Denarian Rhomann Dey *** Nova Prime Irani Rael *** Denarian Garthan Saal ** San Francisco Police Department *** Officer Jim Paxton *** Officer Gale ** Captain America/Grant Gardner Villains (AIE) * Eon Bringer * Army of Infinite Evil ** Iz *** The Chessmen **** Iron Monger/Obadiah Stane **** Queen/Indries Moomji **** Pawn/Napier Sutton **** Knight/Fletcher Heggs **** Knight/Raleigh Halward **** Knight/Basil Thorpe **** Bishop/Alban Emond **** Bishop/Orrick Rallison **** Rook/Barnabus Kinloch **** Rook/ Sebastian Towers *** Ten Rings **** The Mandarin ***** Raza (Ten Rings) ****** Omar (Ten Rings) ****** Abu Bakar ****** Ahmed (Ten Rings) ***** Ultimo ***** The Hulk (Mandarin Robot) ***** Mei Ling **** Cordo Gaines **** Sojourn Enterprises ***** Richard Frampton ****** Sofia (Assassin) *** The Cabal **** Loki Laufeyson ***** The Destroyer ***** Tri-Sentinel **** A.I.M. ***** Dr. Maya Hansen ***** Aldrich Killian ***** Extremist Soldiers ****** Coldblood-7/Eric Savin ****** Firepower/Jack Taggart ****** Chad Davis ****** Ellen Brandt ***** The Mandarin/ Trevor Slattery ****** Herman ***** Vice President Rodriguez ***** Intel ****** Leader/Samuel Sterns ***** Graviton/Dr. Franklin Hall **** Nazi Party ***** Adolf Hitler (Flashback Mission) ***** Schutzstaffel ****** Heinrich Himmler (Flashback Mission) ****** Roeder (Flashback Mission) ****** Hutter (Flashback Mission) ****** Schneider (Flashback Mission) ***** Ernst Kaufmann (Flashback Mission) ***** Hydra ****** It, the Hell-Beast (Reanimates all dead members (From WWII and before)) ******* Lord Manzini (Reanimated) ******* Lord Thornally (Reanimated) ******* Younger Lord (Reanimated) ******* Red Skull ******** Dr. Arnim Zola ******** Lt. Kleiber (Reanimated) ******** Vincent Beckers (Reanimated) ******** Colonel Lohmer (Reanimated) ******** Heinz Kruger (Reanimated) ******** Velt (Reanimated) ******** Iron Cross/Helmut Gruler ******* Project Centipede ******** The Clairvoyant/John Garrett ********* Raina (Inhuman) ********* Ernesto (Barber) ********* The Doctor/Debbie ********* Brian Hayward ********* The Englishman ********* Quinn Worldwide ********** Ian Quinn *********** Smith (Bodyguard) ********* Edison Po ********* Scorch/Chan Ho Yin ********* Agent Kaminsky ******* Gideon Malick ******** Agent R. Giyera ******* Grant Ward ******** Kebo ******** Agent 33/Kara Lynn Palamas ******** Spud (Hydra) ******** Werner von Strucker ******* Cybertek ******** Luca Russo ******** Carlo Mancini ******** Sofia (Cybertek) ******** Ott ******** Diaz (Cybertek) ******* Kraken/Daniel Whitehall ******** Sunil Bakshi ******** Kenneth Turgeon ******** Theo (Hydra) ******** Dr. Lingenfelter ******** Julien Beckers ******** Agent Hauer ******** Agent Rivera ******* S.T.R.I.K.E. ******** Agent Jack Rollins ******* Baron Wolfgang von Strucker ******** Agent Carmine ******* Mark Smith ******** Dr. List ********* Agent Paula ******** Mark Basso ******* Senator Stern ******* Secretary Alexander Pierce ******* Skeleton Crew ******** Crossbones/Agent Brock Rumlow ******* Mitchell Carson ******* Baron Helmut Zemo ******* Agent Russo ******* Toshiro Mori ******* Octavian Bloom ******* The Baroness ******* The Banker ******* The Sheikh ******* Doctor Jensen ******* Crimson Commander/Sayuri Kyota ******** Skull (Hydra Goon) ******** Earl (Hydra) ******** Phil (Hydra) ******** Derek Bishop ******* Agent 5 (Hydra) ******* Doc Frost ******* Hate-Monger/Karl ******* Valadon ******* Green Skull/Alexander Luthor ******** Nuke/Bane Simpson ******** Madame Cat/Selina Luthor ******* Supreme Hydra/Bob ******* Vladimir Dikau ******* Dark Widow/Yelena Belova ***** Black Order ****** Thanos ******* The Other (Chitauri) ******* Nebula ***** H.A.M.M.E.R. ****** Dark Avengers ****** Thunderbolts ******* Radioactive Man/Chen Lu ******* Blizzard/Donnie Gill **** Hood's Gang ***** Batroc's Brigade ****** Batroc the Leaper/Georges Batroc ****** Machete/Ferdinand Lopez ***** Griffin/John Horton ***** Slicing Talons ****** Mister Hyde/Calvin Zabo ***** Villains for Hire ****** Purple Man/Zebediah Killgrave ***** Controller/Basil Sandhurst ****** Scrounger **** Doctor Doom/Victor von Doom ***** Black Swans (Group) ****** Black Swan/Yabbat Ummon Turru ***** Gert Hauptmann ***** Terrible Trio ****** Bull Brogin ****** Yogi Dakor ****** "Handsome" Harry Phillips ***** Galactic Grifter/Gol Tare Wilo ***** Cannon Fodder/Danny Jackson ***** Goron **** Goblin Nation ***** The Goblin/Norman Osborn *** C.R.A.S.H. **** Leader/Samuel Sterns *** Masters of Evil **** Whiplash/Ivan Vanko **** Ultron **** Blackout/Marcus Daniels **** Melter/Bruno Horgan **** Absorbing Man/Carl "The Crusher" Creel *** Hammer Industries **** Justin Hammer ***** Jack (Hammer Industries) *** USSR **** Crimson Dynamo/Anton Vanko *** Dark Council **** Frost Giants ***** Laufey ***** Grundroth ***** Sentry (Jotuns) ***** Hailstrum ***** Raze (Jotuns) **** Dark Elves ***** Malekith the Accursed ***** Kurse/Algrim the Strong *** KGB **** Georgi Luchkov **** Red Room ***** Leviathan (Group) ****** Black Widow Ops Program ******* Madame B ******* Dottie Underwood (Flashback Mission) ****** Magadan/Vasili Dassaiev *** Elders of the Universe **** The Collector/Taneleer Tivan *** Celestials **** Eson the Searcher *** Monstrous Kyln Inmate *** Moloka Dar *** Kree Empire **** Accuser Corps ***** Ronan The Accuser **** Pursuer Corps ***** Korath-Thak the Pursuer *** Frightful Four **** Klaw/Ulysses Klaue *** Cross Technologies **** Yellowjacket/Darren Cross *** El Dogo/Alejandro Castillo *** Baron Karl Mordo *** Dr. Nicodemus West *** White Power Dave *** Policía Militar de Perú **** Comandante Camilla Reyes **** Perez (Policía) **** Vilca **** Cusi **** Nahui *** Rising Tide **** Miles Lydon *** Tiny (Inmate) *** VistaCorp **** Geoff Zorick *** Magus' Doppelgangers **** Magus/Adam Warlock *** Norse Paganist Hate Group **** Jakob Nystrom **** Petra Larsen **** Ador **** Rollo (Pagan) **** Lars (Pagan) **** Olaf (Pagan) *** Tobias Ford *** T. Vanchat *** Emily Deville *** Lorelei (Asgardian) *** Tribe (Inhumans) **** Lash/Dr. Andrew Garner *** IGH **** Will Simpson **** Dr. Kozlov *** Afterlife Inhumans **** Jiaying **** Gordon (Inhuman) *** The Hand **** The Hand (Japanese Branch) ***** Nobu **** The Hand (American Branch) ***** Kingpin/Wilson Fisk ****** Turk Barrett *** Baal (A.I.) **** MK-9 ***** Slasher (Iron Man Foe) ***** Demitrius ***** Soulfather/Mikas ***** Operative 12 ***** Night Phantom (Robot) ***** Owl/Leland Owlsley *** The Russians **** Vladimir Ranskahov **** Anatoly Ranskahov **** Semyon **** Sergei (Russian) **** Mikhail (Russian) **** Dmitry **** Piotr (Russian) **** Aslan **** Ivan (Russian) *** Zade Scraggot **** Sqqd'li *** Mikhail Fjodorov **** General Stardoub ***** Rogusskii ***** Chuzhoi **** Yuri Klementiev **** Mohammed Yavari *** Hell Lords **** Hela ***** Tyr Odinson *** Baker (Terrorist) *** Maggia **** Count Luchino Nefaria ***** Madame Masque/Giuletta Nefaria **** Iceberg **** Whiplash/Marco Scarlotti *** Magus' Doppelganger Army **** Magus/Adam Warlock **** Vision Doppelganger **** Thanos Doppelganger **** Iron Man Doppelganger **** Mister Fantastic Doppelganger **** Colossus Doppelganger **** The Thing Doppelganger **** Human Torch Doppelganger **** Cyclops Doppelganger **** Professor X Doppelganger **** Blackball **** Wolverine Doppeganger **** Moon Shade **** Wonder Man Doppelganger *** Onslaught *** Ebon Seeker/Xanth *** In-Betweener (gone corrupt) *** Human Council **** Sentinels ***** Bolivar Trask ****** Master Mold ****** Section Leader ****** Sentinel 2 ****** Sentinel 3 ****** Sentinel 3-D ****** Sentinel 3-R ****** Sentinel 4 ****** Sentinel 5 ****** Sentinel 6 ****** Sentinel 7 ****** Sentinel 8-R ****** Sentinel 9 ****** Sentinel 10 ****** Sentinel 11 ****** Sentinel 17 ****** Sentinel A ****** Sentinel B ****** Sentinel C ****** Sentinel F ****** Sentinel L ****** Sentinel O ****** Sentinel T ***** Graydon Creed ***** Bastion ***** Steven Lang **** Eli Bard/Eliphas **** The Right ***** Cameron Hodge ***** Bogeyman/Douglas Carmody ***** Nanny (The Right) ****** Orphan-Maker/Peter **** Sapien League ***** Leper Queen **** Purifiers ***** Reverend William Stryker Sr. ***** Matthew Risman ***** Mutant 143/Jason Stryker ***** Jack Abrams ***** Reverend Craig Sinclair ***** Garrity ***** Magus (Technarch) ***** Donald Pierce ***** Benedict Ryan ***** Jonathan Standish ***** Taylor (Purifiers) **** Larry Trask ***** 6R ***** A3 ***** C6 ***** Number Two (Sentinel) ***** Number 3 ***** Number 7 ***** Number 5 (Sentinel) ***** Number 8 ***** Number 9 ***** R7 ***** Z2 **** Ginny Mahoney **** Sentinel 0356C **** Sentinel 0834C **** Deathlok-Class Units **** 3.14159 **** Colton Hendry **** Weapon XIII/Charlie Cluster-7 (Clone) **** Simon Trask **** Gryphon/Ekatarina Gryaznova **** Nimrod **** William Stryker Jr. *** Brotherhood of Evil Mutants **** Magneto/Max Eisenhardt **** Sabretooth/Victor Creed **** Mystique/Raven Darkholme **** Genoshan Gang ***** Unus the Untouchable/Gunther Bain ***** Caiman ***** Lightning Rod ***** Glamour ***** Shocker/Randall Darby ***** Toad-In-Waiting **** Juggernaut/Cain Marko **** Blob/Frederick Dukes **** Pyro/St. John Allerdyce *** Iron Man (Sentient Armor) *** Black Cat/Felicia Hardy *** All-New Sinister Six **** 8-Ball III **** Killer Shrike/Simon Maddicks **** Melter III **** Squid/Donald Callahan **** Ms. Fortune **** Swarm/Fritz von Meyer *** W.H.I.S.P.E.R. **** Children of Tomorrow ***** First Council ****** The Maker/Reed Richard ****** City ****** First Builder ****** Fourth Manager ****** First Judge ***** First Speaker ***** Thinker/Sarah II ***** Dynamo/Emma IV ***** Second Sword/Derrim VI ***** Fourth Nurse ***** Sixth Geneticist ***** First Knife ***** Builder/Douglas Fermann ***** Builder/Derrim Fermann ***** Anton I ***** Ultimate Death **** Neohedron/Evald Skorpion *** Skull's Army **** The Skull/Benjamin Beckly **** Spiders Man *** Carnage (Vampiric Life-Form) *** Maximum Carnage **** Carnage/Cletus Kasady **** Doppelganger Heroes (Others) * Black Panther/T'Chaka Villains (Others) * Taylor (Astronaut) * JaSoNN (Cameo) Neutral * One-Above-All (GOD)(Cameo) ** Cosmic Beings (Multiverse) *** Master Order *** Lord Chaos *** Living Tribunal *** Eternity **** Eon ***** Epoch ***** Era *** Infinity (Entity) *** Mistress Love *** Sire Hate *** Nemesis (Cosmic Being) *** Khatylis *** Origin *** Brainstrummies **** The Brainstrummer (Narrator) ***** Agent 1,000,000,000,000 (Cameo) **** Nerraw Zenzo Ouy (Cameo) **** The Archeon of Necrocraft (Cameo) Category:Marvel